the shady mage
by Shadow Dreamer 10
Summary: A kid of fifteen infused with shadow in a corrupted reflection of Earth gets hit by portal gun explosion scattering his soul across the multiverse. i suck at summaries anyways have fun reading


(pov-drake umbra)

_"come out come out wherever you are._" I was incredibly scared at the prospect of being found again. "Aww man my mom's gonna kill me" you might think I was exaggerating but look into the shadow realm and then tell me I'm exaggerating. I'd introduce myself but I'm Abit busy.

Ah just kidding name's drake umbra or drake if you prefer. I've been stuck here for about a year so any insanity I have is reasonable.

***scratching wood noises*** I jump out the window leaving a mini sun bomb hit the ground in a roll and ran. My mother and all other shadowmen and women were blown up when I noticed the merchant and ran to him as his stall was a beacon of safety from shadowmen. I skid to a stop and breathe heavily to catch my breath.

The merchant greeted "hello friend what can I get you" I smiled and jokingly respond "a way outta this hell would be nice." He just smiled and pulled a near super charged portal gun. I almost broke down crying in happiness and asked "when is it done charging?" He responded with "in a few seconds friend" then he looked at my shirt and asked "did that scratch break any skin?" I was about to say no but instead a reaper came and stabbed me.

After a second which felt like eternity I whined "this is so not fair. I hoped there would be stars." the merchant just laughed and said "I'm sorry at least you won't experience this hell" the Portal gun started sparking with energy and exploded colliding with my soul scattering it.

"Pain that's good means I'm alive." I said with a raspy voice. I tried to get up but a hand forced me back down. I struggled to stand up. just as I was about to get up I feel a sharp pain in my leg and feel drowsy "oh son of a ..." then my dreamscape awaited me

The darkness that's all I see. "Hello anybody there." I heard silence and instead saw a figure. It had shadows blazing from it. Malicious red eyes with a demonic hunger. This was me if I succumbed to the demon inside. then I heard a voice I thought I'd never heard my mom before she was corrupted "choose wisely my son don't succumb to the darkness like I did be the light. Be the Hero I know you can be." My universe came crashing down when I realized that my mom was dead and I would never see her again. I was angry who would dare use my mom against me."Why not make the mortals suffer as the ants they are." the demon inside said "because we're not immortal and would surely die." I said in response. "but I could-" he was interrupted with a punch to the face "**_Just Shut Up Demon_**!" I yelled voice distorted with power.

(PoV - Luna)

I was wandering the Dream realm when I felt a shockwave of power that rivaled even my power. "I thought only discord could rival us." I said aloud as I followed the shockwave. 'maybe the sorcerer could be an ally' said nightmare. "maybe." I said agreeing with nightmare. I felt another shockwave "But that won't matter if the sorcerer destroys the dream realm!" I said quickening my pace into a sprint towards the epicenter where I found a door made of shadows that seemed to be flickering between an aura of malevolence and an aura of grief and rage. I tried to open it but then the shadows opened on their own as soon as I got in I saw the sorcerer and a shadow demon. 'we need to help that sorcerer!' I was about to jump in to battle when the demon noticed me and shot a bolt of shadow at me. before I could move or make a shield the sorcerer had moved in front of me making a shield which was torn to shreds leaving the sorcerer defenseless as the bolt split in two and hit him in the eyes. the sorcerer brings his hands to his eyes gritting his teeth "Argh what the hell lady chance?" as he brings his hand down I'm surprised to see damaged eyes glowing red. he starts wailing on the demon as it laughs and taunts him and it says one thing that stops him "become the demon inside you!" in a laugh of satisfaction and he walks away from the demon towards me and then he collapsed mid walk. I hear him say "I knew that shadow bolt would work as a poison!" in a weak voice. I rush over to him as I open my mage sight to see his core only to see it's broken. so I bind the shadows into his body inadvertently changing him in the process his eyes especially they were flickering between life and death. "**wake up now!**" and the dream collapsed as I left it


End file.
